cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Edstry to blend in with The Kids' new fads and trends, but fail by the time they try to catch up. Eddy decides that they should get way ahead of the kids by creating a fad of their own. Plot After a rude awakening courtesy of his friends and consulting his "Who-to-Scam-and-When" book, Eddy & Co set off in search of their daily victim (or rather, his/her allowance). However, the other kids are far too busy to pay attention to someone as unhip as the Eds, they're all in the grip of the latest fad - stilt walking, even Plank is having a go! So, why don't the boys have stilts? Well, Eddy claims to the kids they do, (which is news to Ed & Edd) except they're made from old garden tools and golf clubs, Ed can go along on his at the speed of light, Eddy just about can wobble along, but poor Edd is too scared to move which is probably just as well because by the time the guys build their stilts, the fad is out, the next fad is "whizz-wazzing", and of course by the time Eddy can wire his disco glitter ball to his head it's old stuff too. Are the kids doing this to the Eds on purpose? Eddy quickly realizes that whatever they do they will always be one fad behind of the other kids, so they need to get inventive and be two fads ahead of the other kids. The next thing that follows is a strange parade of Ed-style fads born from a desperate attempt to set the trend - choo-choo mania, inverting yourself in your clothes, wearing your mailbox on your head, even screening TV shows from your mouth - neat aerials Eddy! It's all good, but it's not good enough until clumsy Ed collides loudly with all the inventions and the "Fad Freakers" fad is born. Now all the Eds have to do is get the other kids to pay attention to them. However, their efforts become useless as they tire themselves out and so they trudge back home. Eddy notices they are still ahead of the kids, so he tells his friends they can take a break. After taking off the freaky fad, the Eds race off for lemonade, but then they see that the kids stole the freaky fad from the Eds. They try to catch up to them with their fad freaky suits, but unfortunately they end up behind again. Edd tells Eddy to cheer up and says that fads usually go in a cycle and in another ten years they'll be back in style. The episode ends when Ed says "I'm hungry!" and Eddy says "Shut up Ed!" after the screen fades to black. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Nazz *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Rolf Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Episodes